okbuddiafandomcom-20200214-history
Bruhscraper Empire
Overview The Bruhscraper Empire is a series of skyscrapers constructed by _Libtard69_ in multiple cities, each titled "Bruhscraper" with a number at the end. Each Bruhscraper holds a similar construction, in that they all consist of a small shaft with a water elevator in the second, with a number of floors filling that area up. At the top of every Bruhscraper is an observation deck to view the city the Bruhscraper is in, which also doubles as a suicide deck with signs encouraging players to jump to their deaths. Bruh Tower Bruh Tower is the first official Bruh Building. It was built in Sansberg, towards the outside of the city, and laid the groundwork for what would later become Bruhscrapers. It features a suicide deck and an antenna on the top, both common aspects of Bruhscrapers. It is also the only Bruh Building to rent out its inside for usage, as it allowed users to rent out floors of the building to live in. At one point Bruh Tower housed 3 users, including its creator, _Libtard69_. Bruhscraper Sansberg Bruhscraper Sansberg, more commonly referred to as Bruhscraper 1, is a tower built in Sansberg. It is the first Bruhscraper, and is also the thinnest, but the tallest. It has a beautiful view of Sansberg, as well as a suicide deck able to easily kill anyone who jumps. It is also the first major skyscraper to appear along the main Sansberg road. Bruhscraper 2 Bruhscraper 2 is located in Loliwood. It is by far the most popular Bruhscraper, and there was even a small fight between mayors of different cities over who would receive the next Bruhscraper. Loliwood won the battle, and as a result, Bruhscraper 2 was constructed in Loliwood. It was constructed in what would later be right in the middle of the recent Loliwood 2077 construction, but was designated as an Okbuddia heritage site, so it remains standing. Bruhscraper 3 Bruhscraper 3 is the smallest Bruhscraper constructed. It, like Bruhscraper 2, had a fierce fight over who would host it between Yugoslavia and Alabama. Yugoslavia won, and Bruhscraper 3 was set for construction. However, due to building height restrictions, Bruhscraper 3 was left only a few stories tall, with a suicide deck just enough to kill. It is also the first and only Bruhscraper to have lowercase letters on it. Bruhscraper 4 Bruhscraper 4 was deemed "The failed Bruhscraper" by its creator, _Libtard69_. It was built in Cockistan, over a month after the previous one was completed, to a wide applause. However, its aesthetic was hindered after it had to adhere to the desert palette of Cockistan, and it looked bad. Both its creator and Cockistan co-mayor HairyFourskin agreed to take Bruhscraper 4 down, and it was removed less than a day after completion. Bruhscraper 4 was the only Bruhscraper not to be made out of cobble and oak wood, rather being made out of sandstone and acacia wood. It also was the tallest Bruhscraper, and the only one without an antenna. It also was the only Bruhscraper to utilize soul sand water elevators as a mode of transportation.